memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Spock vs. Q: The Sequel
The battle of wits and logic is joined again! Introduction : Following their debate over the fate of mankind, Spock and Q continue their discussions over a meal. After dining, the two return to the stage to recount their repast, which included encounters with several of Spock's former shipmates. : However, at the moment the two verbal sparring partners shake hands, a power surge places them in total darkness. Suddenly, Spock and Q are no longer on stage, but somewhere in deep space. : As they struggle to determine what has happened, a curious personality change takes hold. Spock is overcome with giddy delight. Q is much more serious, even...logical. : Masterfully performed by Leonard Nimoy and John de Lancie, ''Star Trek: Spock vs. Q: The Sequel is a fascinating and often hilarious role reversal that reveals previously unknown sides of Spock and Q. It is a program so original it could only come from Alien Voices.'' Summary The story begins shortly after the first of the series as Q and Spock have just come back from dinner. They engage in a humorous conversation between themselves as well as the audience, before quite suddenly, they find themselves (as they describe it) standing in a barren place filled with rock and dirt, hurtling through space at accelerating speeds. Their personalities also exhibit somewhat perplexing changes as Spock begins to joke around and even laughs, while Q becomes more and more analytical and logical. Their situation becomes worse as Q discovers that his powers are no longer available to him. The land on which they are standing on is identified as the comet that is hurtling towards Earth. As the personality exchange continues to become more obvious, Spock is discovered to have Q's powers, and is instructed by Q to call the Q continuum's version of 911 - which is 777. An operator - Betty - answers and refuses to speak to Q, but instead accepts Spock as Q and has a conversation with him. Due to Spock's personality change, he only has small talk and does nothing to help their situation which eventually leads to Betty hanging up. As they continue to discuss their fate, they receive a call from someone new. This time Q takes the phone, and after some explanation, his powers are returned and he transports both himself and Spock back to the podium in front of the audience. Q attempts to explain that the call came not from the Q continuum, but from a higher power - the person calling was named Petuna. He refers to burning bush and uses limericks such as "I am Personally Pleased to have Peaked your interest" and "how many Pecks of Pickled Peppers did Peter Piper Pick?", and explains that "L, M, N, O, P..." and Spock finishes as he begins to understand ".. comes before Q". The audience also understands, as implied, that Petuna is a member of a more powerful race named P, which watch over the Universe as well (and perhaps more), and is implied that higher beings may also exist. Spock and Q finish up, and bid farewell to the audience. References Characters : • • Q • Spock Locations :Earth • universe Races and cultures : • • Vulcan States and organizations :Q Continuum Ranks and titles :switchboard operator Other references :777 • 911 • asteroid Appendices Connections External links * category:audiobooks